


First Bite

by minhakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhakos/pseuds/minhakos
Summary: The first real bite. Not a playful, innocent bite like the ones from their childhood, but a real, grown-up bite, that would let Ritsu claim Mao as his.





	First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for tense changes. I always write in past tense, but for some reason I kept writing in present tense when I was writing this! I'm also relatively new to the Enstars fandom, and especially to writing for this fandom, so I hope I did the characters justice! This was born after I read the Horror Night Halloween story!

They hardly ever laid together anymore.

Backs pressed against each other’s, the warmth of their bodies comfortably blending together, the soft sound of Mao’s breathing lulling him into a sense of security and safety.

Last time they had been this close, Ritsu had initially assumed he’d been dreaming.

The little jar of memories he kept safe within his heart was filled with Mao. There had been a time that Ritsu truly hadn’t done anything without Mao right next to him. Mao had been the one to hold Ritsu’s hand and take him out into the world after all, so it only made sense for him to be in each little memory.

He had shined so brightly that Ritsu now winced at the memory.

But that bright light had slowly dimmed as they grew older, grew apart.

The memory of the last time they had laid like this was marred with the sad realization that he wasn’t the only one Mao treasured anymore.

“Maa-kun,” he calls out softly, just above a whisper. Though sleep is all he wants, Ritsu manages to sit up a bit. He’s careful not to move too much. Mao would respond right away if he were awake.

They’re in the infirmary again, and Ritsu briefly wonders just how many times he’s had to sleep through his fatigue in this bed. He wonders how many of those times Mao either helped him there, or came rushing over after finding out.

Even after Trickstar stole Mao away, even after Ritsu made a big deal of it, Mao still went out of his way for him.

“I’d be impossible for Maa-kun to change completely,” he brushes his fingertips over the other’s hair, “At least, not right away.”

Mao’s back is to him, and the gentle rhythm of his breath has Ritsu smiling to himself. He feels an overwhelming sense of pride and joy that the always hardworking Mao, who did his best to never show weakness, would only show this vulnerable side of him to Ritsu.

That’s what Ritsu assumes, anyway. He simply wants to be special to Mao, forever.

“You know,” he starts, even if Mao isn’t awake to hear him. “I think I’ve gotten a bit better. At handling myself, I mean.”

He really is trying his hardest to not rely on Mao as much, as painful as it is.

“But it’s impossible for me to completely change.” His fingertips drift across the other’s cheek, and Ritsu wants nothing more at that moment than for Mao to turn toward him. “You’re the reason I’m like this in the first place.”

How different would his life be if Mao hadn’t held out his hand to him? He could have stayed in the dark forever, with no one by his side. He could have been all alone for the rest of his life. But Mao had held out his hand to Ritsu, and managed to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

“I’m gonna tease you if you don’t wake up~”

A warning, just so he could claim it had been spoken if Mao ended up angry with him.

The Mao of his memories always got angry, but the Mao in front of him now is different. Every moment that passes creates a different, new Mao, and Ritsu always loves him just the same.

Because Mao is Mao, and Ritsu knows he’ll love Mao, no matter what.

Mao shifts slightly on the bed, but still doesn’t turn toward him, much to Ritsu’s dismay. It’s annoying that he can’t look into Mao’s eyes, no matter how much he wants to. Really, he could, but that would mean shaking the other awake. And Ritsu doesn’t want to rouse Mao from his slumber. Mostly because he knows he’d be annoyed if someone did the same to him, but also because he knows how overworked Mao is. He deserves some rest.

Ritsu can only assume that’s why Mao is even sleeping next to him in the first place. He’s not the type to put himself first, after all. Mao would work as hard as he could until he was ready to collapse. He must have been exhausted, if he ended up in the infirmary with Ritsu.

“You need to take care of yourself, too~” He hums, softly, sadly. “Maybe I should take care of you instead, my sweet wife.”

_I’m always taking from you. I want to give you the feelings you give me, too._

And suddenly the urge is there. They’ve argued over his possessiveness but Ritsu always has trouble fighting the urge. Usually Mao is awake to talk him out of it, or even just run away, but it’s been so long since they’ve laid together like this. Mao is asleep, can't resist, can’t get angry at him like he always did when they were children.

The Mao of his memories always got angry when he bit him. The Mao in front of him now is a different Mao, one who’s reaction Ritsu can only guess.

“My Mao.”

The blanket pushed aside, Ritsu can only stare down at the other, pale fingers brushing the boy’s hair away from the skin of his neck. He’s glad that Mao had removed his blazer before laying down, because it was already annoying enough for Ritsu to tug the collar of his white shirt down enough.

His fingers trace the now exposed skin and he smiles.

It’s the first bite he’s going to share with Mao. Not the soft nibbles of their childhood that Mao had always just shrugged off, but a real, grown-up bite. A bite that will mark Mao as Ritsu’s until it fades away.

Ritsu smiles as he leans in, letting his lips press the lightest of kisses against Mao’s skin, before he catches that flesh between his teeth.

Mao’s body jerks slightly, fully aware of what’s going on even if he’s unconscious. He doesn’t wake, but he feels the pain and the pleasure as beads of red appear on his skin.

Ritsu pulls back, only for a moment to look over the bite, before leaning back in to taste the red waiting for him.

It’s sweet, sweeter than Ritsu remembers. He’s only tasted it a few times, when they were young and rowdy and he managed to nip Mao’s skin hard enough. And now that he’s here, he’s given in to his urges, he’s claimed Mao as his and his alone, a sense of calm bliss washes over Ritsu.

Mao is sweet, kind, a bit frustrating, and all his.

Until the bite fades.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to end up with a number of short RitsuMao drabbles, so please look forward to those! Also find me on Twitter @JUNEISE ! I need Enstars friends!!


End file.
